


Omnipresent - Magic Within You

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1258]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: A different take on the episode where Tony saves McGee and Kate from the car bomb (after getting the plague) through Ari with an added bonus of how Gibbs gets the boats out of the basement.





	Omnipresent - Magic Within You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angst_BuriTTo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angst_BuriTTo/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/10/2002 for the word [omnipresent](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/10/10/omnipresent).
> 
> omnipresent[om-nuh-prez-uh nt]  
> adjective  
> present everywhere at the same time:  
> the omnipresent God.
> 
> This was requested by TT40_Angst_Queen as part of my 2018 prompt challenge [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). More instructions are below if you wish to sign up. This prompt had many options. I removed the ones that I wasn't filling with this story. 
> 
>  **Prompt:**  
>  8\. Magic!AU Tibbs  
>  **End Prompt**

Tony frowned as his magic fizzled out. He didn’t have much to begin with, so he was always careful about his application of it. Right now was incredibly bad timing for the magic to die as there was a bomb that would go off if he moved in the slightest. 

He hadn’t told McGee when McGee had discovered it, but in order for Tony to replace him as the one preventing the bomb from going off by not moving, Tony had had to apply what little magic he had after the whole plague incident. Preventing himself from dying of the plague had taken considerably more of his magic power than he was used to using and on the very day he returned to work after recovering slightly, he’d had to prevent a bomb from going off while he switched positions with McGee. He was the Senior Field Agent; it was his job to protect the probies from their own stupidity.

Unfortunately, that little bit of magic had died and now Tony had to remain still while the others escaped or risk it exploding while they were still in range. He really should have stayed home today. Though, he could only imagine what kind of trouble Kate and McGee would have gotten into without him.

They both had far more magic than Tony, but their magic wasn’t as controlled and would not have helped them in this situation. Gibbs had the control as well as more magic than Tony, but he expected people to learn for themselves the way he’d had to. It had been a point of contention between Gibbs and previous directors.

In fact, that was part of why Tony was on Gibbs’ team. Tony was one of the few people with good enough control of his magic to survive Gibbs’ teaching methods. He’d also proven to the top brass that he could teach others control, which is why he was Gibbs’ SFA.

NCIS couldn’t afford anymore almost deaths that resulted in psychotic breaks of their agents like poor Stan who was now serving out his years on a boat somewhere where the worst he’d have to deal with was petty crime. Unfortunately for Tony that meant that he had to take all the risk that Gibbs wasn’t aware of until the probies were actually capable of handling it. Kate was an interesting mix as far as job skills went.

She’d had enough control and magic for the secret service, but to be on Gibbs’ team you needed even more control. Of course, she thought she knew everything already, so didn’t listen when Tony tried to teach her. If she had, Tony might have had her do this. 

Knowing there was a very small margin that would allow him to leave with his magic dangerously depleted from the plague, Tony held himself still until he just couldn’t anymore. When he felt he might shift, he dropped it and dashed for where the others were.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he felt Gibbs’ telltale shield snap into place around him right as the explosion went off. It wasn’t how he’d wanted to handle it, but at least everyone would survive another day. Of course, he still received some damage from the blast, but nothing like he would have if Gibbs hadn’t gotten the shield up in time.

The truth was Tony was pretty sure that Gibbs was actually omnipresent. He didn’t bother to tell anyone this, but there were too many close saves like this one and too many conversations that Gibbs had knowledge of that he shouldn’t for Tony to believe anything else. 

Gibbs wasn’t the best boss in the world, but he did care for his people. It was just that he expected his people to learn control on their own. He expected them to stand on their own without help from him regardless of whether they were ready to do so or not. 

Oh he would step in if their life actually was in danger, but his definition of danger often didn’t match up with anyone else’s. It was just Tony’s luck or perhaps his poor taste that this was the kind of environment that he thrived in. Of course, it helped that he knew that Gibbs would do anything to make sure that he lived. 

They were mates, after all, and hadn’t that been a fun discovery in Baltimore. Tackling a bad guy, only to find out he was your mate and was about to turn your life upside down. Tony shook his head from its wandering thoughts as he got back on track in regards to the case.

He was excited for this case to be over as Gibbs had finally promised to let him see how Gibbs got the boat out of the basement. Tony was pretty sure it was magic, after all, magic was super common, but he couldn’t wait to find out for sure. He would have to though.

They still had to figure out what was going on with this case. Apparently the explosives used for the bomb were untraceable and the 911 caller was anonymous with no way for them to trace it. It was obvious that someone wanted NCIS to investigate and was trying to kill them. 

They just didn’t know why. They should have known that it was Ari. Finding out that Ari was supposed to be helping the FBI uncover a terrorist cell did nothing to give Tony warm and fuzzy feelings, especially not with the knowledge that Ari was targeting Gibbs.

Tony hated when someone got injured, but he hated it even more when they were targeting his mate. He was pissed when he discovered that Gibbs had been at a coffee shop with Ari, alone. It wasn’t that he thought his mate couldn’t take care of himself, but Ari had already pulled the wool over their eyes once. 

Tony had hoped that the magic would give them an advantage, but of course, Ari turned out to be a sorcerer. Tony still couldn’t believe that Ari had managed to kill Kate in the midst of all of them when they were actively looking for him and the terrorist cell. With Kate dead, Tony knew the likelihood of them doing anything with the boat was slim. 

He couldn’t blame Gibbs, though, Kate shouldn’t have died like that. Gibbs’ obsession over Ari scared Tony and he wanted to drag Gibbs away to tell him about the boat, not because Tony wanted to know how he got it out, but because Tony wanted to distract Gibbs from his obsession. He didn’t. 

He would wait until Gibbs was ready to show him. He just didn’t expect it to take another 3 years. Despite being mates, having Gibbs leave him for Mexico had been tough. 

He knew Gibbs still loved him. He could feel it in his very bones, but that didn’t make him miss Gibbs any less. He was probably the only one who didn’t harbor any negative feelings towards Gibbs regarding his vacation in Mexico. 

Of course, that didn’t make dealing with him any easier when he returned, but that was all behind them now. Tony was finally going to see how Gibbs got the boat out of the basement. As he watched, Tony started laughing. 

Gibbs took his regular sized boats and shrunk them. He basically turned his regular sized boats into boats in bottles and then gave them to kids for presents. Tony had never expected this.

He couldn’t put into words how much Gibbs sharing this with him meant. The closest he could come is the magic is alive in both of us. After all, it didn’t change anything at work.

This was purely personal, purely for Tony. Though it helped that Gibbs was showing him how to do things with the boat. Somehow it was giving Tony access to more energy than he’d had in a while and things were looking a lot more promising at both work and in their personal lives.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 6 stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 6 stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I do not currently have a discord dedicated to my stories. If anyone would be interested in joining a group chat server that is focused on my stories please comment below. Also, if you would like such a thing what kind of things would you like to know about? Please share those with me.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
